Pilot Pitch
Pilot Pitch was the original unaired pilot of Greeny Phatom. This episode was originally aired once, as a "sneak peek" for the show on Fox Kids Network. The only known recording of the episode was made by a fan, and ends before the scene with Little Girl and Little Guy. In 2005, the original master copy of this was located by James Clayton, the show's then-executive producer. The episode has since been included as a bonus feature on many of the DVD's and has been rerunned on The Greeny Channel and The Greeny Channel XD. Synposis Little Guy takes Little Girl to a hotel and resort called La Hotela. Plot The episode begins with an extreme close-up of a television, showing clips from Robert Stainton's VHS and Laserdisc collection while odd gibberish noises play in the background. The show title and Little Guy are superimposed over the television screen. The scene fades to a live action shot of a restaurant (filmed at the first Rock N Roll McDonald's in Chicago, Illinois). Members of the production crew and their girlfriends are seen in blue workmen's suits, cleaning tables, until one notices it is time to go. All the band members wear clear face masks, except for Robert's then-girlfriend (now his wife) Kristian Michaels, who appears in her Terra CherryBomb costume. The crew leave work and get into a car. They pull up in front of Robert's mother and father's home in Chicago's South Side. The next clip shows them entering the front door of the house, carrying sex toys. Robert's now-deceased childhood pet Barred Plymouth Rock hen, Mary, follows them in. The crew then sit down in front of the home's Hitachi CNP 190 color television. One of the crew members (Duncan Reid) turns it on and we zoom in the television set's screen, while Mary sits down and watches. The episode begins with Little Guy around his house. Production This episode was fully traditionally animated, unlike the rest of the series, and was animated by the crew with assistance of students and teachers at the School of the Art Institute of Chicago. Prismacolor alcohol-based permanent art markers, Crayola markers, and Sharpies along with a pen were used to make the drawings. The final animation was done by animator Flammarion Ferreira. Characters *Little Guy *Dr. Beanson *Dr. *Dr. PBS *Little Girl *Geo Guy Voice Cast * Robert Stainton - Little Guy and Santed Sailor * James Clayton - Dr. Beanson, Dr., and Dr. PBS. * Georgia Denney - Little Girl * Geo G. - Geo Guy * Gree G. - Gree Guy * Jake Sanford - Jeff Guy Trivia * James Clayton voiced the Doctors in this episode. * This episode was rated TV-G. * While the Woodpecker pecks on Gree Guy's head, Woody Woodpecker's laugh is heard. * Most of the music from this was from Robert's vinyl, DAT, tape, 8-track, and CD collection. Credits *Credits scroll right to left. a toon by Robert Stainton, Duncan Reid, and James Clayton sound by Arnold Günther Stainton edited by Kendall Stainton Robert Stainton as Little Guy James Clayton as Dr. Beanson, Dr., and Dr. PBS Jeanette Smithee as Little Girl Geo G. and Gree G. as Geo and Gree Guy Jake Sanford as Jeff Guy special mention: every greenyboy & greenygirl woody woodpecker laugh found by Kendall Stainton some music by Augusta Read Thomas processing by film & tape works, chicago, illinois animation by robbie's friends at the school of the art institute of chicago final animation by flammarion ferreira everything © 1994 greetastic studios, chicago, illinois Gallery Towel.jpg|A frame of Little Girl and Little Guy from the episode. Note: The previously mentioned VHS recording of the episode ends here. Dr. Beanson in the Early 1990s.png|A frame of Dr. Beanson in the pitch LittleGuy1994Pilot.png|A frame of Little Guy in the pilot LittleGirlFirstAppearance.png|A frame of Little Girl holding a balloon Dreggmanpilot1994.jpg|A frame where Dr. is excited. Drpbspitch.jpg|A frame with Dr. PBS. costume233.png|A frame of Gree Guy in his original appearance Gree guy pilot.jpg|A frame of Gree Guy being pecked on the head by a woodpecker. Jeff Guy.png|A frame of Jeff Guy who was originally going to be a character of the show but was scrapped. Visual development art of Little Guy and Little Girl at La Hotel.png|Concept art of La Hotel for the pilot pitch credits for pilot pitch.png|Cast credits for the pitch Category:Episodes Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia